


New Year's Kiss

by Vaders_Apprentice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Is The Best, Awesome Nino Lahiffe, Awkward Nino Lahiffe, Black Character(s), Canon Character of Color, Character(s) of Color, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Eiffel Tower, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Character of Color, First Kiss, First Love, Friendship/Love, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Kissing at Midnight, Love Confessions, Male Character of Color, Mistletoe, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Off-screen Relationship(s), POV Character of Color, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Slice of Life, Snow, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaders_Apprentice/pseuds/Vaders_Apprentice
Summary: Alya has once again dragged Nino into filming an Akuma fight. At first Nino is worried, but then he gets an idea...





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to 3laxx, who graciously let me borrow the prompt "If we get caught, I’m going to blame you."
> 
> *I don't own this. For entertainment purposes only.

“If we get caught, I’m going to blame you.” Nino’s voice, normally relaxed, held a tension Alya had heard only a few times.

“Relax, babe. It’ll be fine.” Alya was nothing if not resolute. Normally, it was one of the things he liked most about her, but now… 

“Alya, it is almost midnight! It’s freezing and windy, AND, we’re not supposed to be up here!”

“But look! We have a perfect angle to film Madam Mistletoe! She, Ladybug, and Chat Noir are having their showdown on in the streets directly in front of us.”

“There has to be a better place to do it than the eiffel tower observation deck!”

“That doesn’t matter. What IS important is how I am livestreaming Ladybug and Chat Noir kicking an akuma’s butt!”

“Girl, if I didn’t love you, I’d probably be terrified of you.”

Alya, who had until that point, been entirely focused on her self imposed Lady-Blogger duties, jerked her head around to stare at Nino.

“You… you love me?”

“Well, yeah.” Nino scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, wishing he had chosen a better time. 

“Well, um, that’s good.”

The two of them were so wrapped up in the moment that they didn’t notice Madam Mistletoe’s namesake broach getting snapped, akuma purified, and Ladybug and Chat Noir’s getaway. When she did notice, Alya jumped and shut off her phone, ending her broadcast. “Well, we should head home, right?” She asked.

Nino, who at this point had been preoccupied with the fact that they were on the eiffel tower, at night, without asking anyone (not that anyone was around to ask), was startled out of his worry to focus on Alya. Alya, who was wearing a very familiar item of clothing.

“Are you wearing that sweater I gave you for your birthday? The purple one with the Wifi design?”

“Of course.” She said twisting on the bench they were sitting on. With this new angle, Nino noticed that snowflakes, not yet melted, had settled in her hair. Little diamonds nestled among glossy waves.

“... Nino? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Nino licked his lips, barely hearing distant voices start the countdown to midnight. He gazed at her, mesmerized by the sight of her with snowflakes in her hair, the city of paris spread out in the background. “I’m thinking about how beautiful you are. And how much I love you. And how much I want to kiss you.”

“Was that an invitation, Lahiffe?”

“... Do you want to?”

“On the top of the eiffel tower, at midnight, with my boyfriend? You bet I do!”

“Alright, then.” Nini leaned forward and kissed her, barely hearing the distant cry of “Midnight!”. 

After a while, they came up for air, and then just sat together.

“Did we break some kind of rule, kissing at midnight without mistletoe?”

“Are you kidding, Nino? Like we need some plant telling us what to do!” She laughed, and then the mischief faded from her eyes, replaced by something lovingly intimate. 

“Happy New Year, Nino.”

He kissed her again, and then smiled. “Happy New Year too, Alya.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third completed work ever, and my first DjWifi. Hope you enjoyed reading it. Also: I put the mistletoe thing in because a few minutes on google told me they do that in France. If I'm wrong, sorry.


End file.
